The underwater environment encountered by divers presents many challenges for which products have been developed, including the lack of breathable air, the cold water temperature, and the inability of the human eye to properly focus when in contact with water.
Everyday equipment has also been developed such that it will work in an underwater environment, including, for example, flashlights, cameras, microphones, and the like. It has previously been recognized that hands-free equipment can be advantageous, both in a terrestrial environment and in an underwater environment. However hands-free underwater equipment must address constraints imposed by the increased density, viscosity, drag, and the like, offered by an underwater medium.
Accordingly, there is a need for diving hardware that permits the hands-free use of underwater equipment.